


giraffes man

by Steveandbuckyandtony



Series: Crack conversations [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Crack, M/M, Talk of dingalings, fluff?, no explanation tbh, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steveandbuckyandtony/pseuds/Steveandbuckyandtony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal: dude wtf its 4am<br/>Mikey: you high?<br/>Ashton: no but seriously long necks?????<br/>Cal: i think hes high</p>
            </blockquote>





	giraffes man

**Author's Note:**

> Complete fiction, i dont own the boys, on with the show

*Ashton started the conversation*

Ashton: have you guys ever wondered what its like to be a giraffe

Cal: dude wtf its 4am

Mikey: you high?

Ashton: no but seriously long necks?????

Cal: i think hes high

Mikey: wasnt luke supposed to be looking after him?

Ashton: i am an independent woman i dont need no fcuking maaaaan

Mikey: ok no but where is the blonde fucker

Cal: ill check his room

Mikey: ok

Mikey: you fuckers i was watching a video

Ashton: wouldnt it be cool to have a baaadazz neck mihal 

Mikey: you miss-spelled my name

Cal: OH MY GOD

Mikey: what

Ashton: did u find a g'raff??????????

Cal: OH

Ashton: geraaaf

Cal: MY

Mikey: what?

Cal: GOD

Mikey: WHAT

Ashton: g'raffs tho theyrbadass and would like karatechop amotherfucker

Luke: babe use your spaces

Cal: LUKE WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE YOUR DOOR UNLOCKED LIKE TAHT

Mikey: that**

Cal: MICHAEL GO INTO HIS FUCKINGROOM RIGHT NOW

Mikey: but im naked

Cal: SO IS THE BLONDE FUCKER

Ashton: lukeh will u get me a gravf

Luke: what the fuck is that

Luke: isit like a drug

Luke: bc babe ur high enough 

Mikey: he means giraffe

Mikey: hes high

Luke: i know

Luke: who do u think gave him it

Mikey: you gave him high??

Mikey: AND YOURE WANKING OH MY GOD WHY DID I GO IN THERE

Mikey: CALUM WHY WOULD U SHARE THAT

Ashton: did u see his dingaling

Mikey: CALUM WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT

Cal: i knOW BUT ?!?!!!

Luke: babe you want a giraffe?

Ashton: yessssss theyre badadd and like are almsot as hisgh as meeeeeee

Mikey: badass**

Cal: that is the only thing youre correcting, wow

Mikey: dude, you wanted to share the image of Luke's hand around his dick

Ashton: i wanna see lukes hand around his ding do g

Luke: my ding dog?

Ashton: DONG

Cal: leaving this band

Ashton: hahahah lukes ding doooong

Mikey: its big

Ashton: i know ive licked it

Cal: what the fuck

Ashton: like a lollypoooop

Mikey: can i

Cal: MICHAEL WHAT THE FUCCMVJF

*Cal has left the conversation*

Mikey: does anyone else hear thud

Mikey: oh hes in my room

*Mikey has left the conversation*

Ashton: but jerafs tho

Luke: babe

Luke: giraffes

Ashton: if u let me call it what i want ill lick ur ding dong

Luke: jerafs it is

*Ashton has left the conversation*

*Mikey has joined the conversation*

Mikey: so me and Cal are

Mikey: Luke why are you the only one left

Luke: nnnkookllknknnknokknojnijnoijo

Mikey: Luke?

Luke: JHBMIKMmjmijmm mjsmikm

Mikey: Oh

Mikey: youre banging

Mikey: YOU COULD HAVE LOGGED OUT

Luke: sorry mikey, lukes a biiiiiit busy;););)

*Cal has joined the conversation*

Cal: LEAVING THIS FUCKING BAND

*Cal has left the conversation*

Mikey: not before you suck my

Mikey: oh

Mikey: gvgvgvyggyvgyvvgy

Mikey: gb gvhuhgb b hg

*Mikey has left the conversation*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, complete crack so idk hope you enjoyed, might write more like this


End file.
